


Sometimes you just want it all to be over

by monamourr



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Depression, Other, Overdose, References to Drugs, Suicidal Thoughts, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monamourr/pseuds/monamourr
Summary: After awhile the line of listening to the death and becoming one of them got really thin





	Sometimes you just want it all to be over

It wasn’t like Klaus asked for this life. He hated hearing the screams of the dead, calling his name, demanding help. He was terrified of them. Things only got worst after those nights in the mausoleum. Klaus only got worse. He didn’t care anymore, he was terrified. He tried to look for an escape any of it. He first looked it in pain. He stole one of Diego’s knife and cut his thighs, never deep enough that it would scar, but enough that it slightly hurt. This kept the ghost momentarily at bay. Sadly not for too long. He hid the knife and started to smoke pot. This kept the ghost more at bay and he laughed as he was finally left alone by the dead. He still hang out often around his brother Ben, the only one who spend time with him. The only one who hated his power as much as Klaus hated his. They both went to each other for comfort. 

Everything changed though when Luther and Reginald Hargreeves came back without Ben. He saw Luther’s face and the lack of Ben and knew what happened. He snarled, but didn’t say a thing before turning around and go up to his room. The others didn’t check up on him which didn’t surprise him. That evening Klaus packed some stuff and grabbed a little octopus that he once got from Ben. He left through the window and never looked back.

For a few months he wandered the streets and he began to take pills, cocaine, anything to keep the dead away. He just paid for his drugs and waved his dealer goodbye when he saw Ben. His eyes widened as did Ben’s. Klaus began to shake his head and walk away, ignoring Ben’s words. He kept walking until he couldn’t ignore Ben anymore. Instead of turning around and listening he began to tell Ben to leave, began to shout at him to leave. However Ben didn’t, in death as stubborn as he was in life. The Seance laughed at the thoughts and put the pills in his hand. He took them all and laughed. He turned to look at Ben and grinned when The Horror realised what he had done. 

“I rather be death then have to be reminded off that you are dead, brother dearest. I rather join the death then have them join me.”Klaus slowly began to feel woozy and leaned against the wall and slowly slid on the ground.

“Klaus call for help, it’s not too late! Get help Klaus!” Ben crouched down in front of Klaus looking at him with desperate eyes. The Seance just grinned. “But I don’t want any help. I just want this torment to be over Ben. Now and forever. Dead sounds like a vacation I am dying to go on” And with those words Klaus’ eyes closed.

Slowly he heard the sound of beeping and opened his eyes, only to see a stark white room. He looked around and saw Ben sitting on a chair. He looked around more only to realise that someone must have found him because he was in the hospital. 

“They emptied your stomach, but they weren’t sure if you would make it. Shit Klaus why would you do this? You have so much more to live for” Ben looked at him with hurt eyes and shook his head. Klaus began to take out the needle from his hand and pull the cables to get free of them. He softly mumbled only for Ben loud enough to hear. “I wish I wouldn’t make it. Is that difficult to understand, the wrong brother died Ben. I should be dead not you.” Klaus smiled sadly at Ben, which didn’t help the pain in Ben’s chest at all. He looked at his brother who was about to get dressed, not caring if Ben was in the room or not. 

“Let’s go. Or well I will go you just well stay close or whatever.” He looked into his pocket and found some money and smiled. He could hear the ghosts already returning and calling out his name. He tried to ignore it and went to a nurse to fire himself out of the hospital with a promise that he will go to rehab. He smiled sweetly and signed the paper and waved politely as he left. Once outside he went to call his dealer. Just for pot this time. He went to meet his dealer after the call and grinned and paid him for his stuff. He went to the park and sat on a bench and began to smoke his joint. He softly chuckled at Ben’s disapproval glare, but he didn’t care. He breathed out and looked up at the starry sky. He would find a way to be free, to escape this life. To change his fate, to become one with the dead. He chuckled humourlessly at the thought. He wanted to escape the dead only to become one of them. The irony was not lost on him. As he looked up at the sky he could only wish or dream for his miserable life to be over. He patted the bench for Ben to sit down. For now he could enjoy the sky with his favourite brother.


End file.
